Blaze the Koopa (Game)
Blaze the Koopa is a Platformer/Beat-em up game developed by Capcom and published by Nintendo on the Wii U, 3DS, NX, and 3DX. Story The game begins with Blaze, our protagonist, walking through his station in Bowser's castle. He is then called up by Kamak over a Loud-Speaker to report to Lord Koopa's office at once. When Blaze gets there, Bowser tells him that he is the lowest-ranking Koopa Troopa in the army. He then pauses and says "but it'll change". He then tells Blaze to follow him. As it turns out, Bowser and his minions have found a way to fuse his minions with Power-Ups, giving then full control over them. He tells Blaze he's gonna be the first subject to see if it work, and so they tried to fuse him with a Fire Flower. Suer enough, it worked and gave Blaze fire powers. They then put him on a training course. After Blaze passed the test, he was then put on the field to see if he could take on Mario. After defeating a bunch of Toads and Yoshis and going through the Castle, Blaze finds and fights Mario. He defeats the Plumber and prepares to finish him off when another mysterious Koopa stops him. He tells Blaze that Bowser has, for century's, been inslaving Koopa Troopa's to do his dirty work. To add insult to injury, he says that Bowser killed Blazes parents. Blaze, outraged, decides to join the Koopa (named Victor) and free his kind....after apoligizing to Mario, of course. TBA Gameplay This game is a Beat-em up/platformer style game that has you get from point A to point B, like most Mario games. However, instead of jumping on the enemies, you beat them up. There are many different types of moves that you can also make into a Combo. * Control Stick: Move * A: Jump * B: Normal Attack * X: Heavy Attack * Y: Light Attack * X+Y: Special Move * A+B, X, or Y: Ground Slam * LB and RB: Roll Dodge * D-pad: Select Special Moves * Start: Pause * Select: Pause Special Moves As you progress through the game, you unlock more and more Special Moves that you can equip to use in combat. * Fireball: Shoot a single Fireball. * Fire-Shell: Tuck into your burning shell, and charge forward. * Fire Orb: Shoot a bigger Fireball. * Rapid Kick: Like it says, its a rapid kick. * Burning Punch: Punch with your hand on fire. * Burning Uppercut: Do an Uppercut with your hand on fire. * Burning Rage Mode: Turns you into Burning Rage Mode, where you are completely invincible for a few seconds and get a boost in power, defense, and speed. Levels Level 1: The Basics This is basically the tutorial level. Not much happens here. Level 2: The first mission Your objective in this level is to find and defeat Mario. Level 3: The (True) Beginning Now that Blaze has defected to good, the enemies are now Bowsers Minions. Level 4: The Dry Desert Like the title says, this takes place in Dry Dry Desert. Level 5: The Beanish Kingdom Nothing worth mentioning happens, but there is a Fawful Cameo. Level 6: Subbcon Here, because it's a dream, you can change up the environment. Level 7: Jr's Castle This Level takes place in Bowser Jr's castle. Level 8: The Training camp This level takes place in the Koopa Training Camp. Level 9: The final (Part 1) This is Part 1 of the final level. It's very difficult. Level 10: The final (Part 2) This level is Part 2 of the final level. It's mostly a boss fight with Bowser. Bonus Level: World 1-1 Travel through World 1-1, Blaze the Koopa style. Enemies Bosses Extra's TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Screen Shot 2016-10-19 at 11.48.03 AM.png|Blaze the Koopa (Normal) Screen Shot 2016-10-19 at 11.48.23 AM.png|Blaze the Koopa (Burning Rage mode) Screen Shot 2016-10-19 at 11.51.31 AM.png|Victor the Koopa Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Blaze the Koopa (Series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Spin-offs